Will Be Yours Forever
by NewHampshireGirl
Summary: Tony thought he was going to be nervous, anxious, especially after what happened the last time with Wendy leaving him the night before—but he wasn't. He was calm, peaceful. And he just wanted to see his beautiful bride. Sequel to "My Sweetest Friend", wedding fic, Tony/OC, McGee/Delilah, team as family, fluff piece.
1. Bride and Groom

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing but the characters of the Dawson family, everything else belongs to CBS and show creators. Just borrowing them and playing in the sandbox.

**Warnings: **Minor spoilers for the series. Total fluffy/cheesy writing.

**A/N: ** Hello everyone! Here is the anticipated (or I hope so lol) wedding of Tony and Leah. It's a short story about four or five chapters. Enjoy! And please, let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Will Be Yours Forever  
**

_Good things come to those that wait. _ Grandmother Paddington was known for saying that and she used to say it to him when he was boy, especially when he was being impatient. Tony wondered what his grandmother would think of him now… having waited so long for the right woman.

He adjusted his ivory silk tie before slipping into an ivory vest. Gingerly he buttoned the vest up, smoothing the fabric down over his chest when he was done. Next, he pulled his tuxedo coat from the garment bag and glided into it. A couple of buttons later he was done, ready to perhaps take the biggest leap of faith he had ever done in his life—get married.

Tony thought he was going to be nervous, anxious, especially after what happened the last time with Wendy leaving him the night before—but he wasn't. He was calm, peaceful. And he just wanted to see his beautiful bride. From what he heard—from Abby of course that had come to make sure he had not run away—was that she was going to take his breath away. She did that on a daily basis…even just wearing an over-sized tee-shirt around their apartment… because he couldn't believe that this lovely, smart, woman had fallen in love with him. Two years ago if someone had told him he was going to get married he might have laughed in his or her face. He was in his forties—he thought that his time had passed even when people like Stan Burley were telling him to give it a try.

Adjusting the tux once more time before stepping away from the mirror he was looking into, Tony smiled. He'd have to tell Stan the next time he saw him that he was right—it was worth the try. And mostly because he was going to love seeing the shocked look on Stan's face when Tony flashed his wedding band.

"Need a drink?" Gibbs voice said from somewhere behind him.

"No… I'm good, boss," Tony said, turning to smile at him. "Actually… quite calm right now."

Gibbs offered him a wry grin and then poured himself a glass of Scotch that Senior had left in Tony's room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, listening to the waves crashing below them. "Historic day."

Tony chuckled. "Do you mean Columbus discovering America or my getting married?"

"Both," the former marine quipped sipping his drink.

"Yeah… guess they are," the senior field said with a grin. "Funny… how life can change in a year, huh boss?"

Gibbs finished his drink and stood, pulling down on his own tux jacket. "I'm glad that yours has changed for the better, Tony." He reached out and grasp his second in command's shoulder, this man that he regarded as a son, "I know that you keep saying that you're lucky you found Leah… but she's lucky to have found you too, Tony."

Tony thought back to that rainy day in the coffee shop, the one that Gibbs had pushed him to change to begin finding himself again. He smiled, gently. "I don't think I saved her as much as she saved me, boss."

"I think you saved her more than you know," Gibbs replied, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

"OK," Tim said, interrupting them when he came back into the room. "I think I finally convinced Abby that you aren't going anywhere."

"Who's more nervous? Abby or Leah?" Tony cracked, grinning.

"Actually, I was expecting you to be the most nervous one," Tim answered, honestly. "You're not nervous… at all?"

Tony shook his head. "No. Because this… feels right… this whole getting married thing to her."

Tim frowned. "Someday you're going to tell me where you've been hiding the _real _Tony DiNozzo for the last year… right?"

"Sure," Tony laughed, "Sure, Tim." _But this _is _the real Tony DiNozzo… and I don't think the _old _one is ever going to come out of hiding again._

* * *

It was probably a hilarious sight to see all these women, crammed into a small bedroom, getting ready, with their gowns taking up every corner. Abby and her sister Lauren had put their dresses on right away that morning, even daring to get their hair and make-up done in them. The others were a bit more cautious, or they were just downright balking at all the fuss like Norah.

Either way, Leah was the last one to get into her dress. She'd spent the morning getting ready wearing a pair of yoga pants and a zip-up hoodie that was embellished with the word _bride _on the back in gemstones. She hadn't taken it off when they did her hair in a side twist, long curls tumbling down with a few lilies tucked in the top. And she didn't take it off when they did her make-up, simple, elegant because Tony always told her that she was beautiful enough without it. And all that time, while she was getting ready people buzzed around her, chatting and snapping photographs. But the moment she put it on, the room completely stopped what they were doing to gush over her.

Now that the dress was on it became intensely real. She was getting married today, to a man that loved her more than anything in the world, and she was excited and anxious all at the same time. "Do I look all right?" she asked, shyly with a smile.

Lauren instantly became emotional, gently folding her baby sister into a hug. She stepped back and grasped Leah's hand. "You look amazing!" she said, smiling through happy tears. "I think you might just give Tony a heart attack when he sees you."

"One thing's for sure… he definitely isn't going to be as calm as he claims to be," Abby said with a laugh.

"Ladies…" John said coming into the room, grinning at his daughter. "It's almost time, darling. Are you ready?"

Squeals erupted in the room and Katherine began to get everyone into place. Leah took a deep breath and smoothed her hands over the fabric of her dress. This was _it. _This was the moment that she knew was coming since Tony had first said _I love you. _ All her worries, all her fears washed away in that thought. She was marrying the man she loved more than anything—her Prince Phillip.

Flashes of red fabric moved around her as her bridesmaids gathered up their flowers, Lauren carefully handing the basket of rose petals to the flower girl, and as they filed out, chattering wildly. Leah smiled, gently at her father, who held his arm out to her, now that they were the only ones left in the room. "Yes. I'm ready, Daddy."

John paused for a second and looked at her, at how happy she was. He kissed her forehead. "Always knew this moment was going to be hard," he said, choking up a little, "my baby getting married. But... he's a good man, Leah... and I know he'll take care of you... that you'll be happy. And that's all any father really wants when he has to give his daughter away to another man."

"Daddy... please don't make me cry..." Leah whimpered, biting down on her lip. "I don't know if the mascara is waterproof or not."

"Leah Maire, I am pretty sure that your mother had waterproof mascara put on you," John teased, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. "Especially after your water works performance at Lauren's wedding."

"You're right, she probably did," Leah said, laughing.

Someone called up the stairs asking if they were ready to begin. John looked at his youngest child, searching her eyes. She was beautiful, had been since the moment she had been wrapped up in a pretty, pink blanket and handed to him at Brigham and Women's Hospital. Now... she was wrapped up in a beautiful ivory gown, and he would be handing her off to the man that would take over his responsibility to protect her. "Are you ready to go get married?"

Leah answered him with a beaming smile and John guided her out of the bedroom down the stairs. Her fingers brushed the locket that hung around her neck, now empty as it waited for a picture of her real life prince and she felt her heart flutter. Grammy had always told that the man who took that spot in the locket could not be just any man. He had to treat her right, he had to love her, and cherish her. Leah smiled knowing that she had found the man to do just that.


	2. Vows

**Warnings: **Totalyl fluffy/cheesy.

**A/N: **Ok here it goes... time for the ceremony. Enjoy!

* * *

At precisely four o'clock, with the sun beginning to set, Tony made his way to the altar, Tim, his best man at his side. Linda had a special lattice arch made just for the occasion and it was covered with white lilies and red roses. A long white runner ran the length of the chairs all set up in the matriarch's expansive back yard that over looked the ocean.

He felt a hand pat him on the back and looked over to the see the minister, who gave the signal to start the music. Norah may have balked at all traditions, but Leah's sister was heavy into the arts and was friends with a member of a string quartet. Of course according to Leah that meant her sister had probably dated him. Tony chuckled at this thought, as the beautiful cords played, of how much he used to be like Norah—until he met Leah. She made him realize that love was worth all the risks and as he watched his father and Linda enter, followed by Katherine being escorted down the aisle by her sons, he felt the anticipation of seeing his bride building.

Of course had imagined what this moment was going to be like. Perhaps not as much as Leah or even Abby... but he always thought he had a good handle on how he was going to feel. He was far from the truth. His heart was beating wildly, he felt butterflies in his stomach. A man that stared down some of the most violet men and women in the world was being brought to his knees by thoughts of a beautiful woman in a white gown.

He could barely concentrate on the wedding party entering, the bridesmaids in their rose red gowns and the groomsmen in their sharp tuxedos, and he definitely couldn't concentrate when the flower girl and ring bearer made their entrance. For a moment the guests were distracted by their cuteness as Leah's niece tossed the petals erratically and her nephew just looked on in annoyance at his cousin. Tony smiled at them but then took a deep breath, and held it when the minister gestured for everyone to stand.

John and Leah appeared at the end of the runner, the golden sun falling just right on them... like a natural spot light. It made her look even more radiant than she already was, and his heart skipped possibly several beats. He wasn't sure, but it took a moment for it to regain somewhat of a normal rhythm upon seeing her for the first time. Her dress was perfect. It was a beautiful ivory, a-line gown, made out of delicate lace and chiffon, fluttering in the breeze. The lace bodice and cap sleeves added a vintage flare to it that highlighted the beautiful lace veil which had been her grandmother's.

Abby had been right—she was going to knock him off his feet when he saw her. And seeing her smiling at him, her eyes so bright with love, filled his own with joy.

Leah smiled, her eyes glassy and bright and focused solely on her groom. She didn't seem to care that all eyes were on her, as she made her way down the aisle on her father's arm, clutching tight to a bouquet of red roses and white lilies—she only had eyes for Tony and his heart raced. He'd been to a lot of weddings, participated in a few, but this time the beautiful bride was _his. _

"Please be seated," the minster directed the guests when the bride and her father made it down the aisle to the altar. When they were sitting he smiled, " As a minster one of the greatest joys for me is joining two people in marriage, to celebrate their love for each other." He turned his smile at the father of bride, gently asked the misty eyed John, "Who brings this woman to wed to this man?"

"I do," the Federal Judge managed to choke out, kissing his daughter on the cheek and pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you, my little smarty pants," he whispered to her, laughing slightly at the use of her childhood nickname. He pulled back and turned towards Tony and shook his hand. He went to take his seat, wiping his eyes, while Lauren took Leah's bouquet and straightened her train.

Leah grasped both his hands tightly and he felt them tremble ever so slightly. Oh his nervous little professor who could stand up in front of hundreds of undergrads to give a lecture was shaking, Tony thought lovingly while giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. He felt her ease through their embrace and he smiled.

"Anthony and Leah joked with me when I met with them that they were not going to get up here and just repeat after me," the minster informed the guests, leading to chuckles. "They also said it should come as no surprise to some that Anthony has more than a few words to say." Again more laughter before the minster continued, "Vows are something to be cherished and personally I encourage all couples I marry to write their own, Anthony and Leah came to me requesting that they prepare their own. Anthony…"

Tony took a deep breath, steadying himself, his eyes focusing on her and trying desperately _not _to tear up but failing miserably. "Leah…when we first met I never in a million years thought I would find someone that completes me. I didn't go into that coffee shop looking for love, I didn't strike up conversation about your purple umbrella thinking it would lead anywhere. I'm not sure when I realized you were what I needed, wanted, but I did know the moment my father gave me my mother's engagement ring—it was for you. Maybe that was when I realized how much you do complete me, how you made me whole again. I love you, now and forever, Leah. I cannot wait to start this journey with you, to build our life together. You've stolen my heart but I'm not exactly sure I want it back. I've found the perfect woman to keep it for me. She's funny and sweet and puts up with my movies and bad jokes," he paused, letting her laugh, "not to mention beautiful on the inside and out. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Leah managed to force her tears back as she smiled. "I know this was both our ideas, Tony…but while I can lecture on ancient customs for hours, I didn't know what I was going to say to you. In fact, you might be surprised that I have _nothing _prepared at all." The gathered guests and her groom chuckled. "But I think…I think this will be better if it comes from the heart and not a piece of paper. I put a drawing of a prince in my locket because every little girl dreams of finding hers some day. As I grew up I soon realized that not every little girl finds one. But I found mine. He might have an SUV instead of a white stallion, and a badge instead of a crown, but he treats me like a princess, even when I may not feel or look like one. Our life is just starting together and I know that you'll always be there for me, and I do not know if you'll ever understand how much I love you now and how much I'll love you then."

"The rings please," the minister spoke, gesturing towards the maid of honor and best man. "Now…you will have to repeat after me," he said, garnering a few watery laughs.

"I, Anthony, take you Leah, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Tony repeated after the minister, "to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do us part." He took the ring from Tim and slipped the white gold wedding band on her finger.

Leah swallowed before it was her turn, her eyes locking onto his eyes to ground her. "I, Leah, take you Anthony, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part." Her sister handed her the ring and she put it on Tony's, smiling, while she did so.

The minister beamed at the newly wed couple and put his hands together, "May God grace you and bless you with many years of happiness and love. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Anthony…you may kiss your bride."

Tony tossed Leah his most charming smile and he lifted the veil and brought his lips down to hers. Applause broke out around them, but neither of them really heard, and when he pulled back, smiling at her, he said, "Love you."

Leah laughed, softly, and said back, "Love you more."


	3. Their First Dance

**Warnings: Minor spoilers for the series. **Total fluff/cheesy.

**A/N: ** Anyone want some more? It is very late and I should be sleeping. So because it is so late... I blame all mistakes on the late hour haha.

* * *

Delilah's delicate hand slipped into his while they stood there watching as a photographer instructed Tony to look at his new wife, pull Leah in close. His forehead touched Leah's and Delilah whispered to him, "They look so happy."

Tim had to agree with her. They did look happy. Incredibly happy. Looking at them it was hard to believe that a year ago Tony was in such a state of depression. "I'm glad they're that happy… they both deserve it."

She kissed his hand and smiled at the beaming couple, standing against the backdrop of the ocean and bathed in golden, fall sunshine. It was a beautiful setting and she knew that it was going to be hard for the newlyweds to pick out their favorite photos. "In the spring that's going to be us. I was so nervous about the whole thing but watching Tony and Leah say their vows to each other… I know that everything is going to be okay. That we're are going to be just as happy on our wedding day as they are."

"You're going to make a beautiful bride, Delilah," Tim reassured her. He knew that her chair was bringing her down slightly because she wouldn't get the tradition walk down the aisle with her father. "No one is going to see the chair…"

"Speaking of the chair… maybe we can put flowers on it like Leah did today," Delilah said smiling up at him. "No sense that it shouldn't look just as pretty!"

Tim chuckled and nodded his head. He silently thanked Leah for her insight. Tony had certainly married a smart and compassionate woman, who had become fast friends with his own fiancée over the last year… so much that she was going to be Delilah's matron of honor. _Maid of honor, _he heard Leah's voice in his head correcting him…_matron sounds so old! _ He chuckled again. Yes, it did sound old, and she didn't look old today at all.

Tony was shouting at him now, playfully. "Hey! I need my Best Probie!"

Delilah let go his hand and Tim picked his way through the sand to stand with the couple. Tony jokingly straightened Tim's tie before slapping him on the shoulder. When they were ready the photograph began to snap about a hundred different photos of the couple with the best man and matron of honor, at least it felt like a hundred photos—and after all the other photos they had taken that day, Tim's face was starting to hurt a little from smiling so much.

It was after the photographer was done with the weddng party and asked Tony to take some photos with Senior and Linda that Tim got to speak to Leah alone. "I know you've, um… probably heard this from Gibbs… and Abby… maybe even Ducky and Palmer already… but Leah… you _are _the best thing to happen to him. You make him happy and well… thanks because… because he deserves it."

"He makes me happy too," Leah said with a small smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "But that was sweet of you." Leah's attention was drawn elsewhere and Tim let her go, noticing that Tony's eyes followed his new wife wherever she went.

Tim laughed to himself and with a smile, headed back towards where Delilah was still watching. _Kate…_he thought,_ gosh I wish you were here to see this. You'd never believe it! Tony, married! _

Delilah was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Everyhing okay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah… just… Kate and I we used to take bets… well not really bets… but we didn't think _this _would ever happen."

"People change," she said, reaching for his hand again.

Tim looked over at Tony now, jogging after his bride, and he grinned, "Yeah… sometimes for the best."

* * *

In the only quiet moment that Tony and Leah got between the ceremony and the reception, he pulled her left hand towards his lips and kissed it, tasting the metal of her wedding band. Leah turned her eyes up towards him. She had taken the veil off for the reception but left the flowers in her hair. He was still struggling to believe that this beautiful woman was now his _wife _but there was the proof on her finger. "I didn't think it was possible… but I love you more than ever," he whispered to her, pulling her in for another soft, tender kiss.

Leah's blue eyes sparkled. Tony loved those eyes and if they were lucky to have children someday he prayed they got her eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing the stray pieces back into place. "Personally… I think love has no limits. Or boundaries."

"So you're saying that love is infinite?"

"Yes, true love is."

Tony chuckled and kissed her again. He had never really believed in the concept of true love or soul mates, but perhaps that was because all the women he'd been in love with before had never come close to how he felt about Leah. But since meeting her and falling in love with her, he thought anything could be possible. Here was a woman that got him to the very core of his complexities and didn't judge him for it. However… he couldn't resist teasing her just a little… "Again… I think you're watching too many Nicholas Sparks' movies."

Leah mockingly glared at him. "They were books before they were movies—and I distinctly remember a certain, masculine federal agent watching _The Lucky One _with me just a week ago."

He didn't get to counter—they were ready to announce them into the reception hall. Tony gave her hand a squeeze, as they were enthusiastically introduced as _Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, JR and his beautiful bride, Mrs. Leah Dawson-DiNozzo. _ His beautiful bride…he loved the sound of that… loved the sound of Mrs. Dawson-DiNozzo. No… he was not angry that she was keeping her name, she after all had given him the greatest honor of becoming his wife… taking his name was just an added bonus. He guided her to the center of the large dance floor, to the applause and cheers of the guests. He placed his hand on her tiny waist, pulling her towards him and grasping her hand in his free one. Gently she rested her other hand on his arm as they waited for the music to start. _Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love you._

On their third date he'd taken her out dancing, some fancy club reminiscent of the 1940s. She had been surprised that he knew _how _to dance. Funny, he realized now as he led her in their first dance as husband and wife, that Paula Cassidy all those years ago in Cuba had been surprised too. And to his surprise, Leah had let him lead. _What? _She'd asked, _did the last woman you dance with not let you lead? _

Tony smiled at her at now, getting lost in so many memories, but being pulled back into the present by her beautiful face. Everything else in the room seemed to drown away as he led her slowly,gracefully across the dance floor, Elvis Presley crooning _darling so it goes, some things were meant to be_. It was just them, lost in each other… and he was alright with that.

Leah drew herself closer to him, gently pressing her face into his shoulder. Tony could smell the flowers in her hair and he smiled as he pressed his lips to her temple in a sweet kiss. "Are you trying not to cry?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. And I'm failing."

"Who knew we'd both be so emotional?"

She laughed and tightened her hold on him. "Yeah… who knew."

He kissed her temple a bit harder this time and then he pulled her back, smiling at her as the song ended. He wiped the happy tears from her cheeks and he brought his mouth to hers in a tender kiss, the lyrics of their song dancing about in his head—_take my hand, take my whole life too, __for __I can't help falling in love you. _


	4. The Best Man's Speech

**Warnings: Minor spoilers for the series. **Total fluff/cheesy.

**A/N: **Posting this without really editing... so there might more mistakes than normal. But I'm super busy this week and wanted to get you something. Enjoy:)

* * *

Tim took a nervous gulp and stood. His fingers curled around the stem of the champagne flute and he looked down the head table towards Delilah. She grinned and gave him a little 'thumbs up'. He looked out at the guests… all three hundred of them… his captivated audience. _Damn. That's a lot of people. It's okay… you got this Timothy… you're a writer… you're good with words. _

He looked down at Tony, his partner's lips quirked into a grin, a bit weary because he wasn't sure what Tim was about say. Tim cleared his throat, "Tony first asked me to be his best man while I was suffering from the worst bought of seasickness I've ever had. Yes… I work for the Navy and I get seasick." He paused for a moment, looking at the laughing crowd. "But that's Tony for you… most of the time he just needs to get out what he has to say right then and there… especially if he's nervous."

"So here we are on this aircraft carrier and I'm as gray as the walls…" Tim continued with a chuckle, "And he blurts out will you be my best man? Need-less-to-say my first attempt at an answer wasn't so… pretty." He glanced at Tony, who shrugged his shoulders. Tim had ruined a decent pair of his shoes that day, puking all over them. "And instead of asking again or waiting for a better time, he says, 'I'll take that as a yes'."

Tim looked into his champagne, grinning slightly. "I never actually said 'yes', just… assumed the responsibility." He looked at Tony and Leah once more. "And I've been honored to share this day with you both. You're terrific friends to me and Delilah and I know that I speak for everyone here at this table… I wish you nothing but many happy, happy, years to come. Just remember…" he directed towards Leah, "if he gets out of line just smack him on the back of the head."

Tony threw him a fake, wounded look while Leah rubbed the back of his head and kissed his cheek. Tim laughed and raised his champagne glass to toast the newly wed couple. Clinking glasses and claps and cheers echoed in the room as Tim took his seat.

"Just smack him on the back of the head?" Tony repeated, gruffly. "Really?"

"Worked for Gibbs didn't it?" Tim said, laughing. He finished his champagne. "I was only joking. Leah would never hit you. She's too sweet to do that."

"Aw, thank you, Tim."

"You're welcome."

Tony continued frown at him, half serious and half in jest, even as his dinner plate was placed in front of him. It seemed to take forever to eat dinner because his fraternity brothers thought it would be funny to clang their forks against their glasses every two minutes or so where Tony would have to stop eating to kiss his bride. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she giggled every time. He supposed this was Greg's way of getting back at him and Steve for the broken glass incident at Greg's wedding a few years ago—when Tony and Steve had hit their glasses so hard that Tony's had shattered…right in front of the DJ. Of course... as he kissed Leah once again... there could be worse ways to get back at him.

* * *

Gibbs watched as everyone took their turn dancing with the lovely bride that night. Her father, her grandfather—Senior—Tim, Ducky, Palmer. It seemed that once the music started Leah had not sat down. Judging from her smile, Gibbs concluded that she was alright with that.

It had been the perfect night and a quick drink with Senior before hand where Gibbs casually mentioned that if the elder DiNozzo did anything to jeopardize the wedding that his forensic scientist did know how to kill someone without leaving evidence. Senior had been very well behaved. Cordial to the guests and civil towards his son. Gibbs knew that there were still issues that the two men had to deal with but… Tony's wedding was not the place or time.

Sipping his bourbon he felt his muscles relax. It had been a trying year for his team. Full of adjustments. Training a new agent was never easy but when everyone was dealing with their own emotions about _how _the other agent left… well it made it harder. Although, Tony had done a fairly decent job… treated Ellie like a little sister which she didn't seem to mind since she had a slew of older brothers. Jackson's loss was the hardest to swallow. Gibbs still thought about his dad often and the young kid he'd left the store too. "Dad, wish you could have been here to see Tony this happy," Gibbs mumbled to himself. "Think you would have enjoyed yourself."

One thing for sure was his team were enjoying themselves—and they deserved it. No one had worked harder or suffered more than his team. He finished his bourbon and decided to have another. What was the harm? Senior was putting the entire team up in the house and Gibbs didn't need to be anywhere the next day. The men were all going golfing before Tony and Leah left on their honeymoon but Gibbs wasn't a golfer. He'd probably take a walk on the beach instead.

Towards the end of the night Gibbs weaved his way through the swaying couples on the dance floor and found his intended target. He tapped his SFA on the shoulder. Tony glanced over his shoulder to see his boss standing there. "Oh, hey boss."

"Mind if I cut in?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"Boss if you had wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask!"

"DiNozzo…"

Tony grinned and let Gibbs take over dancing with Leah. He kissed his wife's hand before dashing through the crowd to get another drink for himself. Leah smiled at Gibbs. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me to dance."

Gibbs chuckled. "There was a long line. Guess everyone wants to dance with the beautiful bride tonight."

"I guess."

"Can you blame them?"

"Not really."

He smiled at her. She was rather stunning that night. Tony always did have good taste when it came to looks just not necessarily when it came to personality. Gibbs had long ago decided that Leah was both. And she was just what his second in command needed. "I know that I probably don't have to tell you this—but you have a good man in Tony, Leah. He might have hid behind a playboy persona but he really is a hopeless romantic at heart. And he is going to devote his entire life to you—to make you happy."

She grinned. "Yes… Tim said something about Tony's my loyal St. Bernard now. I hope you don't mind, Gibbs?"

"No. I don't mind. Tony can't be my loyal St. Bernard forever like he can be for you."

"Wouldn't you rather have him as your surrogate son though?"

It was true. Having Tony as his surrogate son was far more rewarding than his loyal St. Bernard at work. Of course, that loyal St. Bernard had warped into the son he had now. Gibbs kissed her cheek, sweetly. "Tony is lucky to have found you, Leah, I know I've said it before—but it's true. I don't know where he would be if he hadn't."

Leah let a small smile grace her features. "Well… we have _you _to thank. You told him to pick a new coffee shop. And if I hadn't been running late that day… I guess we were just written in the stars, huh?"

Gibbs laughed and nodded. Abby always talked about fate. It really wasn't something that he believed in but when you heard Tony and Leah's story… well… it made it impossible _not _to believe in it.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, do you mind if I borrow my daughter for a moment, "John appeared, grinning. "Grammy is turning in for the night and wants to give you a kiss."

"You've raised a hell of a girl here, Judge," Gibbs said, pulling back and giving Leah's hand a squeeze. "You should be proud of her."

John slipped his arm around Leah's waist and just smiled, proudly as he walked her through the crowd to where her grandmother was sitting. Gibbs moved in the opposite direction and met up with Tony who had two drinks in his hand.

Tony looked confused. "Boss? What did you do with my wife?"

"She went to say good-night to her grandmother. Is one of those for me?"

"Of course."

Gibbs took the offering of bourbon and clinked his glass with the SFA. He smiled, playfully at Tony. "So… how does it feel to be married, Casanova?"

Tony grinned. "Ask me that tomorrow when I'm not buzzed and I'm hung over. But so far… it feels great!"

"Probably still be buzzed tomorrow, Tony."

"Nah… haven't had that much to drink."

"Wasn't talking about alcohol…

Tony grinned and wagged his eyebrows. "Oh… you mean the _afterglow." _

Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah… didn't think _you_ of all people would forget about the wedding night, Tony."

He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his own drink. "Didn't forget, boss. Just trying not to think about it too much. Not yet anyways because right now just looking at her makes me, um… well you know," he said with a chuckle.

"I was married four times. I know."

"No offense, Gibbs, but I hope that this is my only wedding night."

"Me too, Tony."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Gibbs laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah… otherwise everything that I told your wife about being the best thing that happened to you, how lucky you were to find her… would all be a lie." He mock glared at the SFA. "Do not go making me a liar, DiNozzo."


	5. Wedding Night

**Warnings: Slightly "M" rated, nothing explicit. **

**A/N: **Final chapter of this little fic. I hope you have enjoyed it.

* * *

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed with a laugh. He scooped her up into his arms and grinned. "It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold."

"Who am I to balk in the face of tradition?" Leah teased as he carried her, effortlessly, into their _honeymoon suite. _

Tony set her down in the middle of the room and then went to close—and lock the door. They'd already had one unfortunate mishap since arriving in the Hamptons earlier that week—he was not about to have anyone walk in on them on their wedding night. He turned towards his new wife. She stood in the middle of the room, smiling, coyly at him. Damn that smile always drove him crazy and tonight was no exception. He closed the gap between them in long, sure strides and curling his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Leah melted against him, her mouth opening to him and allowing his tongue in to explore. Soon their bodies were pressed tightly together as their kisses grew more heated, more hungry and passionate. He found the zipper on the back of her gown and slowly undid it. Their lips parted in a gasp, a need for air, and Tony took the opportunity to begin a trail of feathery kisses down her neck and across her exposed collarbone while pushing the dress down her body. It fell to the floor gracefully, pooling at her feet, revealing her very sensual, ivory, lacy under garments.

"Oh, my, Mrs. DiNozzo… you are just full of surprises," Tony purred, kissing her hungrily.

"I take it that you like it?" Leah asked between their passionate embraces. She slid his suit coat off his shoulders, ran her fingers up and down his arms, feeling the muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt. Her hands wandered down to the front of his body, deftly undoing the buttons on his vest. "I knew you would."

Tony slipped out of his vest, running his fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful and she was his—the band of gold on her finger told the world this. He ran his thumb over her lips, smiling at her gently. "I love you. I'm going to spend all night showing you how much."

Leah pulled his tie out and tossed it away. She smiled at him, in that sweet, coy way that weakened him. "Promises, promises, Special Agent DiNozzo. But can you deliver?" she asked, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly."

He brought his mouth firmly to her own as he reached down and gathered her up into his arms. Gently he carried her towards the bed, never breaking their contact. Resting her among the large pillows and soft sheets, Tony caught her lower lip between his own and gave one, short tug, before he began to worship her body by reigning it with soft, loving kisses. She sighed in pleasure at the contact and he smiled, "Challenge accepted."

Nothing else was spoken between them as their remaining articles of clothing were removed, as they explored each other's bodies like it was the first time. It certainly wasn't. But… it felt like it was. They were not making love as boyfriend and girlfriend, or even as being engaged—they were making love as husband and wife. Before there was always a tiny piece they held back from one another, in fear of getting hurt later down the road but now… now that they were legally bound by marriage, by law, by love… there was nothing to hold back.

And it provided the most satisfying experience either one had ever partaken.

Tony laid there, breathing hard, their bodies still entwined—hot, sticky—but not wanting to completely separate. He kissed her gently on the cheek, whispering to her terms of endearment in Italian, to which she giggled because she really, truly, did not know what they meant—yet. He laughed with her and wrapped her into his arms, proceeding to fulfill her challenge to deliver.

* * *

Leah snuggled into her new husbands arms as they watched the sun start to rise over the ocean from a cozy little spot on the beach. Tony pulled the blanket they were sharing tighter around them as they lounged on the sand dune. "My golf game is going to suck because of the lack of sleep," he murmured into her ear.

"Well… it's probably better if you let my dad win anyways," Leah laughed, "besides I didn't hear you complaining about not getting any sleep last night."

"Of course not. I had a challenge to win."

"What makes you so sure you won?"

Tony grinned and hugged her tightly. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining either," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Leah sighed and looked at their interlocked hands. She couldn't believe they were married. And while some thought they were rushing into things, she knew that this was real. No one had loved her like Tony, no one had taken care of her like Tony and she knew that no one else was going to keep on taking care of her for the rest of his life like Tony. She wasn't stupid, she knew that this was going to be hard work, that fairy tales didn't really exist. But… well… until they got home from their honeymoon she'd like to think that they did. "I wish that in two weeks we didn't have to go back to work—that we could just stay like this—forever."

He smiled, sadly. Bringing their hands to his lips he kissed her knuckles. "Well… they don't say _guess the honeymoon is over _for no reason. Besides, if we stayed like this forever it wouldn't be as special now would it?"

She chuckled and burrowed deeper into his embrace, feeling safe and secure—like nothing could hurt her as long as they were together. "True. You know the fraternity brothers in my classes are going to want to know the full details."

"Really? Maybe we should get them girlfriends of their own."

"Don't worry. A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Tony laughed and kissed her. As they sat there watching the sun rise on their first full day as husband and wife, Tony thought about what Gibbs had said the night before—_how does it feel to be married? It feels…wonderful, remarkable…boss…almost like a dream. _Because he never thought he could get here, that there was someone out there that was so completely right for him_. But there is and she's in your arms right now, Anthony. _Tony ran his fingers through her hair, smiled as he kissed her temple and there was no doubt in his mind—that she was worth the wait.


End file.
